LOS ORIGENES
by Luis Alberto Lucio Bazarte
Summary: Todo lo que alguna vez supimos sobre los origenes de la tierra sera revelado y algunas otras cosas mas que solo algunos escucharon y quedaron peridas entre el tiempo. Lo puse en la categoria biblica porque era la que mas se le acercaba pero en realidad tiene poco que ver en fin denle la oportunidad es mi primera historia ah y soy un hombre
1. Chapter 1

"LA CREACIÓN"

Esta historia es se mi propia autoria yo la eh creado cualquier similitud con otro fic es mera coincidencia.

Historia original : Luis Alberto Lucio Bazarte.

Edición : Elsa Citlali Lucio Bazarte.

Corrección : Felipa Basarte Salce.

CAPITULO 1 : CREACIÓN

Hace mucho tiempo antes que el tiempo fuera tiempo cuando en el universo era un espacio blanco y no habia nada.

Se empezaron a escuchar voces eran 5 dioses que estaban materializandose.

Uno creo el universo.

Otro creo las estrellas.

Otro creo los planetas.

Otro creo la vegetacion en los planetas el último era un dios muy débil pero el quiso crear imitaciones de dioses.

El primer intento falló asi se crearon los demonios por lo que tuvieron que hacer un lugar para ellos porque estaban destruyendo el planeta mas hermoso que era el planeta tierra.

Asi que hicieron el infierno y le prohibieron al dios que hiciera mas intentos de dioses que los planetas estaban bien con los animales como los unicos seres vivos asi que no volviera hacer esos intentos porque sino lo castigarian.

Con un castigo al que ellos mismos le tenian miedo pero el dios no hizo caso volvió a intentarlo.

Asi se hicieron los humanos lo dioses se dieron cuenta pero pasaron por alto su insolencia por que vieron que estos seres parecidos a ellos no eran como los que hizo primero.

Asi que dejaron que las creaciones fueran al planeta tierra.

Poco a poco se fueron olvidando de los dioses ya habian pasado 1750 años.

Desde su creación entonces los dioses no olvidaron a los humanos asi les llamaban porque no los aceptaban como imitaciones de ellos habian visto que ellos no vivian mas de 100 años asi que hicieron un lugar donde pudieran vivir tranquilos despues de morir.

Asi se creo el cielo a donde iban las personas que eran de alma y sentimientos puros que pasaron su vida como buenas personas.

Al infierno iban las personas con alma y sentimientos impuros que pasaron su vida haciendo fechorias.

Habian pasado100 años mas y ya se habian olvidado de los dioses estos estaban muy molestos porsu insolensia habian pasado 1850 años desde su creacion .

Los dioses estaban planeando algo por su insolencia un castigo ejemplar.

El dios mas dėbil les dijo :

-Por favor no actuen en contra de mis creaciones yo les di libre adblebrio asi son libres de hacer lo que quieran- dijo el dios de menor poder

El màs fuerte de los dioses enojado les contestó:

-¡Como te atrėves a contestarnos de esa manera a dioses tan poderosos como nosotros!... tu el más dėbil- dijo el mas fuerte con un tono de enojo y desprecio .

Entonces el dios más débil les contestó:

-Si -yo serė el mås débil que todos ustedes pero yo tengo algo que a ustedes les falta- dijo el dios dėbil.

Los cuatro dioses le contestan con una voz muy alta diciendo :

-¿Que es eso que a nosotrosnos falta y a ti te sobra?-dijeron indignados los dioses

El dios mas débil les contesta :

-Es amor a ellos los amo tanto que les perdono que se haigan olvidado de mi-les contesto

los dioses con unas risas muy burlonas le contestan :

\- Jajaja eso dises porque no tienes el valor de castigarlos como se merecen- se burlaron los dioses

-Talvez tienen razón no tengo el valor ni el coraje para castigarlos como se merecen pero es que los amo demasiado cómo para hacerles algo tan despiadado para que me teman para que crean en mi existencia prefiero que se olviden de mi que solo sea una fantasia que los viejos contaban aunque me duela demasiado prefiero eso a que me teman y crean en mi por temor a mi furia-dijo él dios

Los dioses le advierte que controle a los humanos porque ya estaban saliendose de control que dederian rendir tributo a los dioses.

Asi se crearon los sacrificios.

El dios que habia creado la fauna terrestre veia como quemaban su creaciones quemaban las cosechas que habia mandado para ellos tristemente los castigo con 10 añios de malas cosechas asi que empezaron a sacrificar animales.

El dios dijo a los otros dioses les quite las cosechas ahora les quitare los animales para que entiendan ya los humanos se habian quedado con la tierra tan seca y arida que ninguna planta crecia al perderse las plantas los animales ya no podian comer asi que no paso mucho tiempo con tantos sacrificios con animales y falta de alimento para que los animales desaparesieran;

De ese modo los humanos empezaron a comportarse de una manera extraña empezaron a sacrificarse entre ellos.

El dios mas dėbil al darse cuenta de sus acciones empezo a llorar por ellos los amaba tanto que le dolía la manera de comportarse.

Asi que les regeso todo lo que les habian quitado.

Asi regreso todo a la normalidad.

Los humanos pensaron que a los dioses les habia gustado los sacrificos de humanos asi que los hacian muy fecuentes.

El dios no sabia que hacer porque :

Si les quitaba las cosas sacrificaban a más humanos.

Y si le daba lo que querian sacrificaban amas personas.

Ya habian pasado 2000 años desde su creación los humanos habían dejado los sacrificios aun lado ahora hacian guerras entre ellos matandose burtalmente por un pedazo de tierra o unos desacuerdos.

Los otros dioses le dijeron que ya era tiempo tenia que castigarlos porque estaban manchando la tierra con tanta sangre.

Que se estaba poniendo marchita y perdiendo su hermosura los dioses decidieron exterminar a los humanos.

El dios màs débil les advirtió que si querian esterminar a los humanos deberían enfrentarse a el.

\- Ya deja tu insolencia eres el más débil de los cuatro no puedes hacer nada-dijo el dios más fuerte.

-sere dèbil pero por ellos me enfrentare a lo que sea a ustedes mismos si es necesario-dijo el dios.

-Deja de revelarte hermano estamos en lo correcto esas creaciones tuyas estan acabando con todo pronto no quedará nada-dijo el dios mas sabio.

-No puedo lo siento hermanos mios los amo demasiado-contesto el dios mas débil.

-Hmp puede que tengas razón que en un futuro cambien pero en la naturaleza humana esta la destrucción eso es lo que pasara con ellos no hará falta nuestra intervención ellos se guiaran a la destrucción- advirtió un dios que rara vez hablaba era el dios mas solitario.

-No puedo permitirlo-dijo el dios mas débil.

-Ya basta sigue con esa actitud y te enviaremos a la nada-dijo el dion mas fuerte.

-La nada...-


	2. Chapter 2

Ésta historia es de mi propia autoria yo la he creado cualquier similitud con otra ficcion es mera coincidencia.

Historia original : Luis Alberto Lucio Bazarte.

Edición y corrección : Felipa Basarte Salce.

CAPITULO 2: LA NADA Y LA PRISIÓN DEL OLVIDO

La nada era el lugar de donde habian salido ellos. El espacio en blanco donde no existia nada.

-No me importa estar en ése lugar mientras me juren que no dañaran a los humanos-dice el dios débil.

-¿Cómo puedes comparar la vida de un dios con la de esos inhmundos humanos? No te das cuenta que nuestras vidas valen mas que las de esas escorias a las que tu tanto proteges-dice otro de los dioses el màs cruel.

-Deberías apreciar la vida humana con todo los defectos que tienen son felices nosotos no, con toda la perfeccion no somos felices-dijo el dios débil.

-No necesitamos nada de eso son cosas triviales nosotros no necesitamos nada de eso no necesitamos soñar, lo que queramos lo tenemos no necesitamos amar, dormir, comer, beber no necesitamos nada somos perfectos-dijo el dios fuerte.

-No son perfectos como dicen que no necesitan nada si quieren que los humanos los adoren-dijo el dios -los creé a pesar de sus advertencias no me importó sus amenazas yo y solo yo decidire el destino de ellos y yo ya decidi que ellos son libres de forjarse su propio destino esa es mi voluntad-dijo el dios debil

-Tal vez ese es tu deseo pero viven en nuestras creaciónes asi que deben rendirnos tributos a nosotros por permitirles, vivir en nuestas creaciónes-dijo el dios fuerte.

-¡Ya basta déjen en paz a mis creaciónes!- el dios mas débil le contesta al dios con una voz muy fuerte.

-Ya es tiempo de que lod castiguen por todas sus faltas hacia nosotros... deberían desaparecer-dijo el dios fuerte a lo que los otros dioses le apoyaron.

-No lo permitiré...y si es necesario tomaré su lugar-Contestó el dios débil.

-Permitiremos que tomes su lugar ésos humanos deben ser castigados por sus faltas hacia los dioses-respondió el dios cruel

-Castigeme a mi a los humanos dejelos en paz por favor se los pidió. déjeme tomar su lugar-pidió el dios débil.

-Es imposible ellos tienen que recibir el castigo de los dioses no hay manera de evitarlo-dijo el dios cruel.

-les propongo un trató- habló el dios mas débil.

El propuso:

que si aceptan su propuesta de tomar el lugar de los humanos el aceptaría que le pusieran cualquier castigo incluso el castigo al que ellos le tenian miedo con la condicion de que no le hicieran dañó a los humanos

Ellos aceptaron su propuesta y le promerieron no hacerles dañó. Que ellos no los tocarian ni le quitarian ningun regalo divino a cambio el castigo que el debería tomar era la prisión del olvidó...

Es una prisiónen la que poco a poco olvidas lo que realmente quieres todos tus deseos tus anhelos.

El dios aceptó sin dudarlo a cambio de que ellos cumplieran con la promesa de que ellos no castigarian a los humanos.

-Tus humanos no seran destruidos por los dioses-le dijo el dios cruel sin saber ningun dios que el tenía otros planes.

Así el entró a la prisión.

Ellos cumplieron con parte de la promesa. Ellos no los destruyeron ni les quitatron los regalos divinos.

El dios cruel liberó a los demonios del infierno.

Al escapar varios demonios del infierno no paso mucho tiempo para que llegaran a las aldeas cercanas y empezar a destruir a los humanos.

-¿Porqué rompieron su promesa?, habían prometido no castigar a los humanos-protestó el dios más débil.

-Nosotros no castigamos a los humanos, solo premiamos a los demonios con la libertad que les habiamos quitado-dijo el dios cruel con una sonrisa burlona en los labios.

-¡Como se atreven a destruir a los humanos! -dijo el dios débil con una voz llena de ira y rencor

-Hermano tu eres el único responsable de la destrucción de los humanos-dijo el dios misterioso.

-No por que liberaron a los demonios habían prometido no hacerles daño-dijo el dios débil con una voz llena de sufrimiento.

Nosotros no Rompimos la promesa prometimos no hacerles dañado más no protegerlos-dijo el dios más fuerte.

-¡DEJENME SALIR!-gritó el dios débil intentando salir de la prisión.

-Si sales es como romper tu promesa y si eso pasa destruiremos a los humanos-contestó el dios cruel.

El dios mas débil estaba con un dilema sí rompia su promesa ellos no se tentarian el corazon de destruir a los humanos. El dios mas débil penso que la unica manera era peleando y destuir a los demas dioses que intentaran a atacarlos.

-"Ni siquiera las pienses no podrás enfrentarnos"-el dios misterioso habló telepáticamente con su hermano-"Que pensabas que la prision del olvidó era un castigo muy débil es uno de los castigos mas severos que hay-habló con su hermano.

El dios misterioso le dice que le tiene un obsequio.

Continuará...


End file.
